exsorcialainfandomcom-20200214-history
Laws and Executions in Exsorcial
Hereby, this legislature, hand written by our glorious leader, declares all the laws and their corresponding punishments. 1. You shall not murder another citizen or diplomat. Murder of any degree will result in immediate execution. 2. Manslaughter will result in 30 years imprisonment, with a 800,000 Ambody compensation to relatives. 3. Thievery is seen as immoral and horrible. Since there is no need to steal, punishment will result in 10 years imprisonment, with a 4,000 Ambody compensation, plus paying back whatever money stolen. 4. Rape is to be punished by death. 5. Making threats against the state will result in thorough questioning, then execution if found guilty and it stopped a major event that takes many lives. Hoax claims result in 5 years imprisonment. 6. Petty Crimes (ie vandalism, underage drinking) will result in 3 months imprisonment, along with a 1,000 Ambody fine. 7. Being caught with large amounts of illegal and foreign contraband will result in immediate death. 8. Being caught with a small amount of illegal and foreign contraband will result in 30 years imprisonment. 9. Gang or Cultist activity will result in 5 years imprisonment, then three years of probation for followers, and immediate death for the leaders. 10. Infringing on any citizens right will result in 2 year imprisonment, and 4,000 Ambody Compensation. 11. Treason is to be dealt with in immediate execution. 12. Conspiracy to commit murder will result in immediate execution if found guilty. 13. Conspiracy to commit treason will result in immediate execution if found guilty. 14. Attempted murder will result in immediate execution. 15. Rebelling against the state will result in immediate execution. 16. Indecent Exposure will result in 1 year imprisonment, 1 year probation. 17. Hacking will result in life imprisonment 18. Hacking of government files will result in immediate execution. 19. Stalking will result in 33 years imprisonment 20. Sexual Harassment will result in 1 year imprisonment 21. Capital Murder will result in immediate execution 22. Destruction of state property will result in 10 years imprisonment 23. Insulting a government official or militant soldier will result in a 200 Ambody fine. 24. Pyromania will result in 4 years probation. 25. Destruction of environment will result in 2 years probation 26. Going into native Exsorcialain lands will fall into the hands of the tribe. 27. Slander of the State will result in execution 28. Animal abuse will result in life imprisonment 29. Child abuse will result in life imprisonment 30. Destruction of State Technology will result in the exact fine of what said technology costed, and a possible 3 years probation 31. Disrespect to a Military Official will result in shaming, and immense re-education program. 32. Espionage will result in execution. In Exsorcial, there are many crimes punishable by death, as to not corrupt the utopia presented. Executions are meant to be the fastest and most painless. (Will be arranged most to least popular) - Firing Squad : A group of 7 dedicated soldiers, armed with bolt-action rifles, instructed to aim at the head and fire a volley. This has a death rate of 100%, with no survivors. - Decapitation: Criminals are placed face down, and injected with an anesthetic that both numbs the body so it can't move, and reduces the pain for the extremely short time that you experience it. A sharpened blade cuts through bone and muscle , resulting in a death rate of 100%. -Hanging : Criminals are hung, in the standards of the colonial era. A death rate of 94.33 % has emerged, due to errors in the process made by the executioner. - Assassination : Suspected criminals and traitors are took down by the Exsorcialain Secret Police in a quick and silent fashion.